Lessons
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. PWP. Heero se mete em problemas num bar. Trowa o encontra e aceita o pedido do amigo de ajudá-lo a superar seus problemas. Lemon, chuveiro, 3x1.


**Lessons**

_Autora: BonneJeanne_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título:** Lições

**Avisos: **Capítulo único, lemon, pouco de angústia, chuveiro

**Classificação:** NC-17, canon, TWT

**Sumário da autora**: "Uma fic que mostrasse uma transa masculina, sensual, no banheiro... Com Trowa e o Heero?"

Essa foi pedida por uma das autoras de fics de GW que eu mais gosto e admiro, a Kat-chan.

Adorei o desafio de escrever com os dois – e mais ainda, conseguir mostrar a todas as fãs de Yaoi em Gundam Wing que não existe apenas o casal Heero&Duo XD

Alguém duvida? Oras, confiram lendo a fic, ehehehehe

Afinal, ela é um texto que transmite muitas... lições, eu diria.

**Sumário da tradutora:** Heero se mete em problemas bêbado num bar. Trowa o encontra e aceita o pedido do amigo de ajudá-lo e ensiná-lo certas coisas que o japonês quer saber.

Nada muito romântico, mas deixa à interpretação.

**Casal:** 3x1

* * *

_Data de publicação das fics do Desafio Amores Possíveis: 27/06, amanhã. Há amor na diversidade. __Então deixem o Faustão de lado e aproveitem o domingo para ler e votar!_

_Confiram também a fic Afterimage de um dos casais mais legais por aí: 5x3! Tem lemon, tem mistério e tem homens bonitos... como não gostar? Traduzida por euzinha, está no meu perfil.  
_

_E leiam também a fic Darkside Tales! Também tradução minha, mas postada no perfil do Grupo de Traduções. Essa fic retrata Duo e Wufei como, com certeza, nunca viram antes! É uma impressionante 5+2+5 (e olha que eu não curto esse casal, mas essa eu recomendo... claro, senão não teria traduzido XD)._

* * *

"Heero. HEERO! Pare!"

A voz era familiar e parecia mesmo um comando. Normalmente quieta, ainda tinha a reserva habitual, mas dava para distinguir o tom militar.

Heero parou de tentar arrancar a golpes o cérebro do azarado cliente do bar para fora de seu crânio e ergueu o olhar.

Olhos cobalto, um pouco dilatados, arregalados e meio vermelhos. Ridiculamente, o Soldado Perfeito sorriu.

"Trowa!" exclamou.

Trowa Barton chegou a uma surpreendente, mas inegável conclusão: Heero Yuy estava chapado. Nunca havia visto o adolescente japonês ceder ao álcool, nunca. Mas também, não o via já há um tempo, não desde o fim da guerra. Talvez Heero, durante os tempos de paz... Trowa mentalmente balançou a cabeça, ainda não fazia sentido, mas era confrontado pelos fatos. Ouviu sirenes. As autoridades civis chegariam a qualquer minuto e tinha um sentimento desconfortável de que eles não seriam muito compreensivos.

Abaixando-se, tirou os dedos de Heero do pescoço do homem corpulento suspenso pela mão capaz de dobrar ferro, já inconsciente. "Vamos, Heero. Precisamos ir agora!"

De repente Heero foi complacente e até obediente. "Hai," falou, metade de sua boca ainda sorrindo como se em reflexo. Perto assim, Trowa conseguia sentir seu hálito. Eca!

Mesmo sabendo que o piloto japonês tinha vigor fora do comum, não tinha tempo para testar se ele conseguia ficar de pé sozinho. Trowa simplesmente pegou sua mão e jogou o jovem mais baixo por cima do ombro.

Heero ficou ali dependurado, olhando em volta confuso. "Vamos aonde?" Perguntou como se parcialmente interessado.

"Para os fundos," Trowa murmurou, fazendo exatamente isso e encontrando a porta a qual sabia estar lá. Dali para o beco, depois para sua moto. Felizmente, Heero continuou cooperando. Subiu na moto atrás de Trowa e apoiou o pé no pedal. Foi um pouco difícil despistar os veículos de polícia se aproximando, mas Trowa conseguiu devido a muita prática. Não tendo nenhuma idéia do que Heero fazia nessa parte da Esfera Terrestre, não sabia para onde levá-lo, então seguiu para seu próprio refúgio.

Era uma acomodação temporária e não muito grande, mas os vizinhos cuidavam do próprio nariz. Trowa apenas ficava ali porque Catherine praticamente o mandou embora quando o circo parou para as férias de inverno por três meses. "Você precisa de folga! Vá!" ela mandou, enxotando-o para fora. Era mais fácil aceitar o sugerido do que argumentar, portanto ele foi.

Guiou Heero para o andar de cima, até o pequeno apartamento, notando o silêncio do rapaz japonês. Parecia desorientado, tonto.

"O que andou bebendo e quanto?" Trowa perguntou, olhando para aqueles azuis profundos novamente.

"Eles não tinham sake," Heero respondeu claramente. Então sorriu. "Olá Trowa!"

"Mmm, olá Heero. Não, acho que não teriam. Então, o que eles te deram?" continuou paciente, notando o leve tremor passar pelos ombros do outro.

"Synth... Synth... Alguma coisa." Heero respondeu franzindo o cenho.

Trowa empalideceu. "Synth-vodka?" era a bebida local mais barata e bem... ruim.

Heero assentiu, então a cor repentinamente sumiu de seu rosto. "Sinto..."

Trowa se moveu rapidamente, mas quase não conseguiu colocar a lixeira no lugar a tempo. Heero caiu de joelhos e esvaziou o conteúdo de seu estômago em três sérias jorradas.

"Consegue se levantar?"

"Nani?"

"Consegue se levantar, Heero?"

"Hai."

Trowa soltou um suspiro audível de alívio quando Heero, com apenas alguns tremores, ficou de pé com graça considerando sua situação. O mais alto despiu o outro rapaz de suas roupas e removeu as próprias.

"Trowa."

"Sim, Heero?"

"Você está pelado."

"Eu sei, você também."

"Oh. Hai."

Levá-lo para o chuveiro não foi tão difícil. Trowa ensaboou o corpo familiar rápido, notando que ainda tinha cicatrizes de dois anos atrás. Heero crescera um pouco, não muito. Sempre fora pequeno e compacto. Estar tão perto após ter ficado sem vê-lo por tanto tempo era quase surreal. Trazia as lembranças do tempo no qual passaram juntos depois de Heero tentar se autodestruir junto ao Gundam. De repente estava debaixo do jato de água morna com um Heero Yuy, agora limpo. Trowa sentiu seu corpo se despertar completamente.

Heero deve ter sentido alguma coisa, mesmo em seu estado zonzo. Virou-se na água, olhando para cima e depois para baixo.

"Você está duro," informou claro.

"Sim," Trowa afirmou. "E você está chegando lá".

Heero concordou com a cabeça. Colocou uma mão no peito bem desenvolvido de Trowa. "Procurava você," informou.

Os olhos de Trowa se arregalaram. "Onde? Em uma garrafa de synth-vodka?"

Empurrou Heero contra a parede de azulejo. O jovem bêbado quase escorregou para o chão molhado, mas mãos fortes em seus ombros o segurou ao pressioná-lo para trás.

"Não," Heero discordou, seus olhos fixos nos verdes acima. "No bar. Disseram que você ia lá às vezes".

"Vou," admitiu. Heero realmente esteve procurando por ele. Não sabia o que pensar disso. Mas sabia o que pensava do corpo à sua frente, molhado e brilhante. Lindo, exatamente como sempre fora. Água pingava das mechas do cabelo de Heero para as maçãs de seu rosto.

Heero lambeu os lábios. Levantou um pouco o queixo, sabendo o que queria que acontecesse, mas sem saber como fazer acontecer.

Os olhos de Trowa perceberam o movimento e se aguçaram, focando naquela boca formosa. Pensou em todas as razões pelas quais se segurara para evitar aquilo durante todo aquele tempo. Nada disso importava agora. O piloto do 01 viera procurando por ele, e o tinha encontrado.

Chegando para frente, o rapaz de olhos verdes fez contato com o corpo de Heero, devagar, encostando-o contra o seu, pressionando-o na parede fria. Inclinou a cabeça vagarosamente, sem perder o modo como os olhos de Heero se abaixaram, quase envergonhados, então se alargaram. Trowa lambeu o lábio superior de Heero, depois o lábio inferior, e a boca do rapaz entreabriu-se numa respiração pesada. O sorriso do mais alto se perdeu quando tomou aquela abertura, selando a boca de Heero, invadindo-a imediatamente, enterrando sua língua fundo no recesso quente da boca do rapaz japonês.

A mão de Heero segurou no corpo de Trowa e o mais alto sentiu a força, mas as mãos não empurravam, não lutavam. Puxavam para mais perto. Os estômagos se encontraram e pressionaram-se juntos e o calor elétrico era abrasador, a sensação de algo aveludado e duro se esfregando contra sua própria ereção fez Trowa se sentir um pouco selvagem e invadiu a boca de Heero ainda mais profundamente, contente quando o jovem japonês tentou chupar sua língua.

Contorceram-se juntos debaixo d`água, ficando mais e mais quentes. Por fim, Trowa se afastou vendo a cabeça de Heero cair, os olhos arregalados, quase... Quase perdidos.

"Por quê, Heero?" Trowa questionou, sem muita certeza se receberia uma resposta. "Por que eu? Por que agora? Por que não Duo?"

O rosto de Heero corou. "Você não está com Quatre," falou devagar.

Trowa respirou fundo e assentiu.

"Mas você quer..." Heero começou e Trowa colocou a palma da mão por cima da boca do outro o silenciando.

"Sim," confirmou. "Mas não ouso."

Heero encarou-o e, naqueles profundos olhos azuis, Trowa viu entendimento. Impossível. Ridículo. Abaixou a mão.

"Eu também," Heero disse suavemente. "Não... Ouso. Não sei de nada. O que fazer, como..."

Os olhos verdes se alargaram. Pensou sobre isso. Viu o Soldado Perfeito observando-o abertamente, vulnerável. Sentiu o corpo que se contorcia apenas um pouco contra o dele.

Esses eram os termos.

Trowa sorriu levemente. "Condições aceitas," aceitou claramente.

Os olhos azuis se fecharam momentaneamente em alívio. Mas uma vez que os problemas emocionais foram resolvidos, os físicos se tornaram mais urgentes.

O rapaz mais alto se curvou e beijou o outro outra vez profundamente, tirando calor dele com uma habilidade gritando experiência. Muita experiência. Era essa experiência que o fazia sentir hesitante perto de Quatre Winner. Mas era o que Heero queria.

O japonês respondeu instintivamente, as mãos se movendo ansiosas para cima e para baixo nas costas de Trowa, seu corpo, seu pênis dolorido se esfregando em seu semelhante. Trowa sentiu Heero estremecer e balançou a cabeça. Soltou a boca do outro e deixou seus lábios viajarem, capturando o lóbulo da orelha do mais baixo, mordiscando, chupando, sentindo Heero arfar e responder quase frenético, surpreso com as sensações que o inundavam a partir dessa área.

Trowa beijou o pescoço arqueado, lambendo, chupando a pele, provocando com os dentes, enquanto equilibrava Heero. Continuou descendo e lambeu um já ereto mamilo, chupando, beliscando, depois trocando para o outro. O japonês grunhiu e seus músculos estremeceram. Tentou esfregar firme o quadril contra o de Trowa e foi delicioso, mas o rapaz de olhos verdes se afastou depois de um tempo.

Heero ficou onde estava, ofegando um pouco, seguindo as ordens daqueles inexpressivos olhos verdes. Trowa assentiu. Bom.

"Ajoelhe-se," comandou suavemente.

Obediente, o Soldado Perfeito desceu até os joelhos. Lambeu os lábios. O pênis de Trowa estava ereto, no nível dos seus olhos e Heero não se incomodou em desviá-los, ao invés disso, estudou-o, sentindo outra onda de calor o invadir.

"Use a boca," Trowa explicou. "Cuidadosamente, até sentir o que está fazendo. Vou te guiar."

Heero assentiu com a cabeça e colocou uma mão no estômago do mais alto. Inclinou-se para frente e sua língua apareceu, provando, experimentando o gosto e sentindo o calor, a pele aveludada tão firmemente esticada e tão dura. Trowa inspirou fundo, o contato mandando correntes de prazer subindo pelo seu corpo. A mera visão de Heero ajoelhado à sua frente, boca aberta e hesitantemente provando seu pênis era quase o suficiente para fazer Trowa gozar bem ali, mas exerceu um controle de impressionante e agüentou firme.

Deu a Heero alguns momentos, então suas mãos foram para a cabeça do rapaz japonês e o segurou, empurrou-se devagar por entre aqueles lábios inchados e para dentro da boca quente e molhada. "Chupe," falou.

A área quente fechada se moveu à sua volta, obediente. Era incrível. Podia sentir tudo, a língua ativa, o céu da boca, a deliciosa sucção. Segurou a cabeça de Heero e deslizou mais e mais fundo, sentiu a boca trabalhar envolvendo-o, sentiu quando a ponta do seu pênis começou a cortar a passagem de ar do outro, sentiu instintivamente a garganta querer fechar, voltou, depois foi para frente novamente, depois para trás e para frente. Lentamente sentiu o reflexo de engasgar diminuir e acalmar, sentiu Heero começar a se adaptar. Era pura tortura e era glorioso.

Quando sentiu a acomodação, começou a balançar os quadris, estocando para dentro e para fora e deixou seu próprio prazer tomar conta.

Heero deslizou uma mão gentilmente para cima, curioso, e seus dedos roçaram nos testículos de Trowa.

O toque suave levou o de olhos verdes ao limite. Gritou e então afastou, não tudo, mas o suficiente para Heero se preparar para algo inesperado no fundo da garganta. O esguicho de líquido espalhou-se pela língua e Trowa se empurrou de volta para a envoltura quente depois para fora, esvaziando-se.

O jorro repentino de fluido salgado pegou o japonês de surpresa, mas ele não se afastou. Sentiu escorregar em sua boca e então engoliu um pouco, ouvindo Trowa gemer.

Em alguns momentos, a mão de Trowa o puxou para cima. A expressão do rapaz de olhos verdes era incrível para o mais baixo, nunca vira nada parecido na face geralmente impassível do piloto 03, que limpou um pouco da coisa cremosa escapando pelo canto de sua boca. Ele beijou o japonês profundamente e disse: "Isso foi bom, Heero".

Heero Yuy achou que essas palavras o faziam sentir algo no qual não se lembrava de ter sentido antes. Sua própria ereção doía, e levou a mão para tocá-la, tentando aliviar o fogo.

"Ainda não," Trowa o parou. "Vamos, estamos perdendo a água quente." Desligou o chuveiro e liberou Heero do aperto, secando-o com a toalha rapidamente para depois fazer o mesmo em si ainda mais rápido. Puxou Heero para o pequeno quarto e para a cama achatada de solteiro.

Trowa empurrou Heero na cama, pressionou o outro para ficar de costas e se esticou sobre ele. O japonês olhou para cima com confiança, suor descendo de sua testa e o vermelho tingindo sua pele ali e aqui. Trowa pegou uma pequena bolsa perto da cama, revirando-a. Sim, ali estava, onde Catherine colocara. Não acreditara que usaria. Heero observava o mais alto, reconhecendo os preparativos. Não era ignorante, apenas inexperiente. Lera sobre... O suficiente para ter uma idéia da utilidade de um lubrificante. O pensamento induziu mais uma onda de calor pelo seu corpo e ele engoliu seco.

Trowa olhou para baixo imediatamente. "Assustado?"

Heero negou.

"Eu estava, na primeira vez. Mas não é tão ruim." Trowa comentou, e sua voz calma obteve uma estranha vibração, como se ronronasse.

Heero passou a língua pelos lábios e assentiu. As palavras e o tom o fizeram se sentir mais vulnerável, mas a sensação o excitou. Escolhera Trowa, sabendo poder confiar nele com sua vida. "Você... Você queria fazer isso antes?" perguntou sem se dar conta.

Trowa parou e olhou para Heero. "Sim," revelou, e sorriu. "Oh sim."

O mais alto afastou as pernas do outro e se ajoelhou entre elas. Curvou-se sobre o piloto japonês e o beijou profundamente, depois trilhou beijos por seu peito, sentindo Heero estremecer embaixo dele. Desceu a mão, seus longos dedos envoltos no pênis do japonês, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Começou a massagear a carne rígida e sentiu Heero ficar tenso e acompanhar o movimento. Curvando-se, passou a língua pela glande, depois começou a lamber envolta de sua extensão. A ereção era bem proporcional, linda como todo o resto dele, um fato o qual Trowa já tinha notado há um tempo. Devorou a carne aveludada, sentindo Heero arquear-se de encontro a cama. Não muito, não tão cedo.

Trowa deslizou dedos cobertos de lubrificante pela perna de Heero e chupou mais devagar a ereção. Os dedos trilharam, então encontraram, e sondaram a abertura enrugada. Heero tencionou, mas a sensação que o percorria com a boca do outro batalhou com seu corpo ante a reação instintiva do toque, agarrou a cama com as duas mãos, mordendo os lábios para não gritar.

Um dedo escorregadio entrou e Heero ofegou, mas Trowa continuou torturando-o com longas lambidas e chupando. Um segundo dedo, em seguida um terceiro invadiram-no quase antes dele entender o que acontecia.

Trowa curvou os dedos levemente, procurando pelo ponto.

Heero arqueou-se de repente, respirando com dificuldade. Trowa sorriu, levantando a boca do pênis pulsante e observando os detalhes, enquanto enfiava os dedos novamente, atingindo o ponto de prazer; e viu os olhos azuis se arregalarem com choque e prazer intenso. A visão fez seu sangue correr de volta para o seu membro, que ergueu-se rapidamente. Heero foi de encontro a sua mão, o corpo querendo mais. Trowa colocou a mão livre na base da ereção do mais baixo e retirou a outra tempo o suficiente para se posicionar.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos verdes e encontrou ali pura necessidade. Com um cabecear, Trowa empurrou para dentro, arfando com o aperto do interior quente aveludado envolvendo-o pouco a pouco.

O moreno de olhos verdes deu a Heero segundos para se ajustar, então se enterrou completamente até seus corpos estarem pressionados um no outro. Heero choramingava suavemente e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Você é lindo," Trowa elogiou baixo, e os olhos de Heero se arregalaram ainda mais de choque. Sua cabeça foi de um lado para outro em negação, mas Trowa não argumentou, simplesmente recuou quase totalmente e estocou outra vez.

O japonês parecia o paraíso para ele, tão apertado. Os músculos se agitavam ao redor do pênis de Trowa que começou a penetração com ritmo, aumentando o passo devagar; masturbava a ereção de Heero ao mesmo tempo.

O rapaz menor se contorceu e contraiu os músculos internos.

"Mais rápido?" o mais alto perguntou, sua voz levemente rouca. "Mais forte?"

"Hai!"

Trowa sorriu e cumpriu os pedidos, deixando de lado suas restrições e golpeando em Heero Yuy rápido e forte, acertando aquele ponto especial com cada estocada.

Heero bradou seu prazer e seu corpo começou a tremer. Algo molhado e morno espirrou na mão de Trowa quando sentiu seu próprio corpo se render a deliciosa fricção e empalou fundo em seu amante, liberando-se dentro da passagem de Heero em uma onda após uma outra de eletricidade.

Mais tarde, deitaram abraçados na cama estreita. Trowa puxou o corpo de Heero contra si, sentindo-se imensamente relaxado.

Após um tempo, o japonês se moveu, uma mão preguiçosamente acariciando a lateral de Trowa.

"Isso foi... bom," o japonês concluiu num sussurro. Recurvou-se para beijar o queixo de Trowa. "Arigato."

O rapaz de olhos verdes sentiu uma risada querer fugir de seu peito e a abafou no cabelo cheio de Heero.

"O que é engraçado?" o menor perguntou curioso.

"Diga-me uma coisa," Trowa rebateu.

"Hai?"

"Por que estava descendo o cacete naquele cara?"

Heero franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar. Grande parte do acontecido fora culpa da neblina criada pelo álcool. "Hum. Acho que ele te xingou."

Trowa piscou.

"Ele me ouviu perguntando de você," Heero explicou. "Disse algo. Não me lembro. Oh sim, ele te chamou de chupa rola."

Trowa conseguiu reprimir aquela risada. "Entendo."

Heero deu de ombros. "Esqueci como reajo à bebida."

"Duvido disso," Trowa discordou calmamente.

"Hn."

Por alguma razão *aquilo* foi engraçado. "Durma, Yuy."

"Sim, Barton."

**Fim.**

* * *

**_"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso__ Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"_**


End file.
